He lies
by Loony Luna Fan
Summary: Based on the song Alyssa Lies my Jason Michael Carroll. Ginny finds herself with the knowledge that one of her classmates is in need of help. But will she be able to act quickly enough? OLD story, not the best writing. I keep it up for those who liked it
1. Met a new friend

**Disclaimer: Alright, I have two things that are well… not mine. First and foremost, the Harry Potter characters. We all know that they are the brilliant creation of Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Second, I did NOT come up with the song. Please, like I'm that creative. No, it's called "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Michael Carroll and it played so many times in one day that I thought I was going to pull my hair out. But I heard it when I started, and once when I finished.**

Chapter one

"I'm telling you, Gin, just go talk to her, she won't bite."

"I know, Ron. I just don't see how it happened in the first place." Ginny stared up at her closest in age older brother. Though they were only a year apart, he was several inches taller, Ginny having taken after her mother.

"McGonagall was probably just having a rough day," Ron pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and the two walked over to their table.

Ginny thought it over for a minute then nodded. While piling potatoes on her plate she stated, "Why did it have to be my paper though? I thought Hermione's hair was going to fall out when she saw it."

Ron snorted, recalling the reaction his best friend had at the sight of a large "D" on the top of his sisters' paper on the lapifors charm. "So, you going to talk with her after dinner?" He asked.

Ginny nodded, paying no attention to anyone else in the dining room. She was unaware that someone desperately needed it.

Thinking as quickly as any scared first year could, Ginny thought through her forthcoming conversation with the head of her house. She couldn't understand why her paper could have, even mistakenly, gotten such a poor grade.

After half an hour, Ginny felt that she couldn't eat another bite and stood up. With the paper clutched in her left fist, she waved to her older brother and made her way out of the dining area. She was still too embarrassed to talk to Harry Potter and avoided him as much as possible. Making the long walk up to the Professors' office, Ginny became lost in her thoughts again. She often lapsed into herself, having no one to really talk to growing up because her brothers liked to leave her out of everything. Being oblivious to the world around her, Ginny never saw the boy she ran into coming.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She said, standing, not knowing the identity of the person she had bumped into.

"You should be," Ginny cocked her head to a side. That was rather rude.

"Here, let me help you up." Ginny grabbed his forearm but he pulled it back as if she had burned him.

"I don't need help, Weasley." She now knew who it was, though she didn't know anything about him.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Ginny wondered, only ever briefly getting a glance at him.

"Malfoy should suit you fine." The pale blonde boy said, finally up on his feet. "And watch where you are going from now on." Ginny had picked up his book bag, but when she tossed it at him, he dropped it.

"You aren't trying out for the quidditch team are you? With those reflexes, you don't stand a chance." Ginny wasn't normally rude, but he had started it.

Malfoy bent over and carefully picked up his bag. "Whatever." He then stalked off, leaving Ginny to get lost in herself again.

_My little girl met a new friend,_

_Just the other day,_

_On the playground at school,_

_Between the tires and the swings._


	2. Found out

-1Chapter Two

'_Honestly, the boys father owns half of the galleons in the world, and he thinks he has the right to be a pompous jerk!_' Ginny continued her way to the Heads' office, not another interruption to further delay her visit.

"Miss Weasley, I thought I'd be seeing you. This is about your essay, isn't it?" Ginny nodded and sat in the chair as McGonagall gestured. Half an hour later Ginny was walking from the office, all smiles. As it turned out, the professor had accidentally knocked the paper that was _really_ receiving that grade off her desk while grading. She hadn't found it until this morning. After multiple apologies, Ginny was released.

Making her way up to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny thought back to her encounter with Mr. Draco Malfoy. He seemed to react so oddly to her. She knew that he was never particularly fond of anyone, but he had such a look in his eyes when she tried to help him off of the filthy floor. She managed to shrug it off her mind as she climbed into bed that night. Whatever his reason was, she didn't think it was any concern of hers.

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Ginny was up with the rest of the early birds. She was quick to get her hair combed and clothes on before Harry made his way down to breakfast. As she was brushing her teeth, she remembered that he had potions first, while she had it second. Smiling to herself about the prospect of seeing him without being forced to talk, she made her way down the stairs of the girls dormitory and to the Great Hall.

Very few students were in the magnificent room at this time. The few who were didn't have much to say. Ginny sat alone, thinking over her schedule for the crisp Thursday of December. First was Herbology, she took a bite of toast. Then it was Potions and lunch. Afterward there was double charms. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice, then noticed that the hall was starting to fill with hungry students and quickly took her leave.

As she tried to squeeze out of the double doors that looked like a clogged artery, Ginny accidentally bumped the shoulder of a certain blonde Slytherin. "Bloody hell Weasley, watch where you are going." He grabbed his arm for a moment, then let it drop. Ginny just shrugged it off, he must have been having a bad morning.

As the first period slid into second, Ginny began to get excited. The highlights of her day were when Harry Potter was around. He made her smile, and get butterflies in her stomach. As the bell sounded across the grounds, Ginny took off at top speed, catching the first students out of the class at the bottom of the flight of stairs leading to the dungeon. She smiled to Harry and Ron as they were walking out the door. Ron said, "Hey

Gin." While Harry just waved. Hermione was no where to be found.

Ginny was still blushing, and couldn't think to take a step into the room. She heard voices filtering out through the open door.

"It's nothing, fell down the other day." It was Draco!

The greasy voice of Professor Snape followed, "I don't believe that. You listen to me, either you tell me what has _really_ been going on or I'll find out on my own."

Draco defended himself, Ginny took a chance and peered around the door just enough to see the two in the front of the room. Draco was pulling down the sleeve of his jumper that Snape had apparently just pulled up. "Believe me, I'm fine. Just a scratch."

Snape didn't seem satisfied, but a sound from down the hall caused him to look up and spot Ginny. "Weasley, take your seat. Draco," He turned his attention back to Malfoy as Ginny took three steps to find her place in the back of the room. "Get off to class." Ginny had a feeling Snape didn't mean what he said, but she was in no position to question.

Malfoy hitched up his bag carefully, and seemed to wince as it came to rest on his shoulder. The same shoulder Ginny had accidentally hit on her way out from breakfast. She could hardly pay attention during her potions class, and was thankful that she wasn't the only one to be getting her mixture wrong. Putting everything away at the end of the period, Ginny was again first out of the classroom. Getting out of a class she didn't care about to see Harry was one thing, getting out of a class she hated to see Harry was another level of motivation entirely.

As she barged out of the loud dungeon, who should Ginny see, but Draco Malfoy, yet again. _'Is he stalking me?_' She thought. He was making his way down the stairs, more than likely to his common room. In his rush, however, he didn't see the torch bracket sticking out in the dim light. There was a loud _RIP _ as the sleeve of his jumper tore at the shoulder. Ginny clapped her hand to her mouth at what she saw.

There were many purple, blue, and yellow splotches on his skin. It seemed as if he had been continually hit by a bludger, and it was only now starting to heal. Ginny ran over to him, "Malfoy, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, you didn't see anything Weasley." Ginny wanted to say something, persuade him to go see the nurse. But before she could utter a word, he had wrapped his cloak around his damaged arm and was lost in the crowd of students trying to get to lunch.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,_

_And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_


	3. You Can Tell Me

-1Chapter Three

Ginny wasn't sure whether to tell anyone what she had seen. Who would believe her anyway? Maybe he had just fallen down. It looked as though he had fallen down all one hundred and forty two flights of stairs that resided in Hogwarts. No, something like that was intentional, but she didn't know where it came from. Ginny knew two things that stopped her from telling anyone what she saw. One was that she had no proof, she highly doubted Malfoy was going to show his mangled arm to the Great Hall. The second was his warning. She knew better than to cross someone with that tone.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Looking up, Ginny noticed that it was Harry who directed the question. A blush crept up her cheeks and she only nodded. "Alright, if you're sure." He went back to his chicken, talking with Ron about their recent chess match.

Ginny sat alone in her bed that night. She knew she had to talk with Malfoy if she were ever going to get him to come out with whatever is going on. She decided to just confront him the next time she saw him in the hall. With than, she put out her light, and fell into a restless sleep.

"Malfoy!" It was the middle of her fifteen minute break between Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch that Ginny finally caught up to him. He turned around, looking rather annoyed.

"What do you want?" Ginny took a few steps closer, not wanting to be overheard.

"What is up with your arm? And don't give me that I fell rubbish, nothing in this school would cause that. Besides, you would could have just gone to the nurse." Draco stared at her blankly.

"Some snot faced first year got in my way the other day and I fell over alright?"

"That is a lie and you know it! You would use any opportunity to rip a first year a new one. Not to mention dock points from anyone not in your house." The famous Weasley temper was flaring in Ginny's eyes. "Now tell me right now where did you get those from?" She pointed to his arm that was covered by a long sleeved shirt under his blazer.

"It's none of your concern." He made to turn away.

"If it weren't my concern, I wouldn't be standing here. Turn back around so I don't have to grab your arm." Draco stopped, but didn't turn around. Ginny threw up her arms and trotted over to the front of him. "Who did that to you?" The sincerity in her voice caused Draco to snap his head up so quickly his neck cricked.

"I can handle it," Was Malfoy's answer.

"Clearly, judging by how many were yellow and how many were black, I would say you've been handling it quite well. For some time now, what's it been, three, four months? Years? Tell me," Ginny was about on the brink of tears. All over a guy she was sure Ron wouldn't take a second glance at before impounding his skull for making his sister cry.

Malfoy looked at his feet then up to the red heads face. '_Why is she crying?_' "Why are you crying Weasley? You don't care."

"I've already told you I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." She took a step closer. "Please, just tell me who did this to you."

Draco was silent for a long moment. Ginny heard the bell sound in the distance, but neither of the two moved. After what seemed like hours, Draco leaned forward and put his face next to her ear. "You're very lucky to have a family that loves you Ginny." He turned around as snow started to fall from the sky, but Ginny didn't move.

A week passed by, and Ginny hadn't said anything to anyone. She wasn't sure who she could talk to, who she could believe. All too soon, Christmas holiday had snuck up on her, and it was time for everyone to board the train to go home. She, Ron, Harry, and Hermione grabbed a carriage for themselves about half way down the locomotive. Ginny knew Malfoy wasn't on the train at all. Not that he had stayed at school, his father had him floo home every other weekend. It was no surprise that he had gone home for the holidays the same way.

Ginny stared out of the window of the train, sighing every once in awhile. After an hour into the ride, Hermione went to go find Parvati to ask about an assignment she had to do. While she was gone, rain started to spatter the windows. Ginny loved the sound of rain, and was all too quickly put to sleep due to the gentle pitter patter of the droplets.

_"Draco!" Lucius yelled from his study._

_Draco Malfoy walked into the expansive room, afraid on the inside, but there wasn't a thing to be seen from the outside. "Yes father?"_

"_Get over here." Lucius seemed furious. He tossed a letter into the waste paper bin with such force that it was nearly knocked over. Fearing the worst, Draco made his way across the room a little slower than usual. Lucius struck Draco sharply against his right led. You could see his eyes glazing over, but that's all he showed of his wound. "The next time I tell you to move, I mean that instant! Now, what have you told Snape?"_

_Draco's eyes grew wide with fear. "Excuse me, what do you mean." That wasn't the wisest move. Draco was struck across his face with the backside of his fathers' hand. "I mean this!" Reaching into the bin and grabbing the parchment he had just disposed of, Lucius read aloud:_

"_Lucius,_

_I am concerned about what is going on in your house._

_As one of my students, your son, Draco, is part of my responsibility._

_I don't know what is wrong, but I intend to find out!_

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master of blah blah blah!" Lucius threw the note down. _

_"I don't know!" Draco said in his defense._

_"Liar!" Lucius grabbed his cane and repeatedly hit his son until he was on the floor. "You're weak Draco, get up." When Draco didn't move, Lucius pulled out his wand "You will listen to me, crucio!"_

Ginny screamed. She screamed and wouldn't stop. She didn't stop when the boys looked over at her, or when Ron tried to shake her awake. She didn't stop when Harry ran from the room to find Hermione, she didn't stop even when the tears ran down her face. "You have to help him." Ginny sobbed into her brothers' shoulder. Ron was on the ground, holding onto his sister and gently rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay, Ginny. It's okay, it was just a dream."

Ginny shook her head furiously. "No, he's hurting him, you have to do something."

Harry and Hermione ran into the carriage. For the next ten minutes they argued that she was only dreaming, but she protested the whole time. Hermione bent down and asked, "Alright Ginny, who's hurt?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, trying to ignore her brother and Harry's disbelieving stares. "Draco M-Malfoy." Ginny wiped her eyes. "His father, it's awful. Beating him, crucio, won't get up. He told me before." Ginny was rocking back and forth, not helping convince her friends.

_Well I just brushed it off at first,_

'_cause I didn't know how much my little girl_

_Had been hurt,_

_Or the thing that she had seen,_

_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"_

**A/N Alright, I want to give a big thanks to Avery Malfoy and Tomsgirl2005 for replying to my last chapter within 10 minutes!! Way to go, and thanks guys!!! Hugz**

**Luna**


	4. And she said

-1Chapter Four

Hermione stared up at the two boys, both looked truly confused. "Ginny," Hermione whispered. "What do you mean he told you before? Who told you this?"

Ginny sat upright and the three gathered around. Ginny leaned against Hermione who put her arms around the crying girl. Ron put a supportive hand on his sisters' knee. Harry, not knowing how to comfort her, shut the door and sat down on the ground hear Ginny's feet.

Ginny launched into her story about bumping into Malfoy on her way to see McGonagall, and the next day before and after Potions. "So," she finished. "I was really worried that something terrible was happening, but I didn't know for sure. So I asked him about it, and I said "Tell me who is doing this to you." It took him a long time to answer, but said really quietly that I'm lucky to have a family that loves me. And this dream I had, it was so real." Ginny was shaking and began crying all over again.

"Ginny," Ron started, but the tone of his voice earned him a reproachful look from Hermione.

"Shh," Hermione continued for Ron. "Gin, I think that the train isn't the best place to discuss this. How about we get you cleaned up before we get to Kings Cross? Your mother will take you, Ron, and Harry to the Burrow. You can all talk it over there. Perhaps your parents will have some insight?" Ginny didn't say anything, just nodded. She sniffed a few times, and when the train finally came to a halt, you couldn't tell she had been crying.

"I'll see you three after the break!" Hermione shouted on the platform. She waved and disappeared with her parents.

Ginny gloomily followed the boys to her mother and father who she tried to greet warmly. They were all taken back to the Burrow, but Ginny claimed she wasn't feeling well and decided to go strait to bed without dinner.

_And she said…_

"_Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise"_

****

**_A/N Alright, I know that it was really short, but I wrote this whole thing in the course of one night, and well, I'm trying to make each chapter go with a verse... Thanks so much to my awsome reviewers, even those who are dreading what may become the end! HugZ_**

**_Luna_**


	5. Laid her head down

-1Chapter Five

"Do you suppose she's okay?" Harry asked quietly as he and Ron headed to the attic.

"I dunno." Ron said, checking over his shoulder to make sure his parents were out of ear shot. "No telling what really goes on in that Mansion they call a house. And I really don't see Ginny getting all worked up about that git for no good reason." Harry nodded in agreement.

"But still. Someone using crucio on their own son? I mean, I know the Malfoys are a heartless lot, but that's worse than Voldemort." Ron flinched when he heard that name. Harry opened his mouth to continue, but he heard something that made him stop walking altogether.

The two boys were on the second floor landing. Just up the hall to the right was a door standing slightly ajar. "Gin's room," Ron whispered, nodding in the direction of the sound.

They crept closer, and realised the noise coming from within was actually Ginny. She had her head bowed, and after a few second, Harry understood; she was praying. Straining his ears, he could just make out what she was saying through the tears:

"…such a wonderful family. I have so many brothers who really care about me, and mum and dad too. I love my house, I love these people, I couldn't ever imagine being afraid of it. But please help Draco Malfoy, he really needs you now." Whether that was the end of it or if she finished it in her head, Harry wasn't sure, but that was enough for him. Grabbing Ron's arm, he made his way up to the room they would be sharing without stopping.

_My little girl laid her head down that night_

_To go to sleep._

_As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer _

_So soft and sweet._

"_God bless my mom and my dad_

_And my new friend, Alyssa_

_Oh I know she needs you bad_

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_


	6. When we got to school on Monday

-1Chapter Six

"Ron, I believe her. I don't care if Malfoy is a git, look at what's going on with your sister. She needs us right now. And maybe Malfoy does too." Ron had a stern look on his face.

"You're right, but what can we do? I can't stand to see her like this." Ron looked hopelessly at his now closed door, as if seeing strait through it, back to his crying sister.

Running his fingers through his messy hair, Harry let out a sigh. "I don't know. I think we should go see Dumbledore, but we can't do that until break is over."

"Two weeks Harry? I can't stand to see my little sister like that for two weeks." Ron said, looking at Harry as though he had just asked Ron to swallow a fire crab.

"Well, I'll write to Dumbledore in the morning then. I just hope all of what Ginny saw really was a dream. I may hate that spoiled brat, but no one deserves that."

"Yea," was all Ron could say. The boys went to sleep, or at least tried. As hard as he attempted to, Harry rolled around on his spare bunk, doing nothing but falling out of his bed. Ron didn't fare much better, the thought of his little sister so upset wouldn't leave him. When the sun came up, the boys were all too willing to get out of bed, knowing it would serve no purpose to stay.

Harry scribbled out a letter to Dumbledore as quickly as he could the next morning, with Ron staring over his shoulder the whole time.

Professor Dumbledore,

We, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, are concerned about Draco Malfoy. Ginny believes that his father is physically abusive and she is terribly upset. The rest of us really don't know what to do, we just want to calm her down a bit. Could you perhaps check on Malfoy for us? It would be really helpful if you could, just to help her nerves.

Also, she believes that Professor Snape is worried too. Could you maybe check with him. I really don't think we are the only ones who feel this way.

Sincerely,

Harry P.

Ron W.

They didn't bother waiting on Ginny to come down and sign the parchment. They figured that if they had gotten little sleep, she hadn't gotten any at all. It would be best not to disturb her, at least not this morning. Harry attached the letter to Hedwig with shaky hands.

"So, you want to tell her, or should I?" Ron said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Harry looked over at him after setting Hedwig free through an open window. He then nodded in Ron's direction. He got the hint. "Should we tell Hermione?"

Harry thought for a minute then said, "I think so, but let's not worry her until the letter from Dumbledore gets back?" Ron nodded in agreement and they each made a bowl of porridge.

Ginny didn't come down for breakfast and her mother got worried. "Do you boys know what is wrong with her?" Harry looked over at Ron who shook his head and shrugged. His mother sighed. "I suppose she just misses Hogwarts."

However when she didn't come down for lunch either, her mother grew cross. "Now, I enjoy that place as much as the next person, but this is just ridiculous."

"Mum," Ron said, stopping his mother before she could get going. She gave him a questioning look. "How about we just take a tray up to her? She probably just doesn't know what time it is." She agreed. In fifteen minutes, Ron was carrying a tray laden with toast, juice, cookies, stew, and a jelly sandwich.

Harry knocked on the door, and they heard shuffling from the other side. "Who is it?" Ginny called through the door, weakly.

"Ron and Harry, we brought you lunch." Ron said cheerfully. The lock from the other side was unfastened and she let them both in.

"Thanks," Ginny said, taking the food from her brother. When they didn't leave she gave them a puzzled look. "Do you guys need something?" She asked.

"Erm, yes." Ron took a spot on the edge of her bed and Harry pulled the chair from her desk close. "Harry and I wrote a letter to Dumbledore this morning." Ron began explaining. Ginny put her toast back on her plate. "We asked him to check on Malfoy, and to talk with Snape about it. All we can do now is wait." He put a hand on her shoulder to help steady his sister as a fresh wave of tears erupted from within.

Ginny looked directly at Harry, "Thank you." She turned her head to Ron. "The both of you, you don't know how much this means to me." They were cheerful for the majority of the day, but when the sun went down, everyone was anxious to get a reply. After a week, they couldn't take it anymore.

"Mum, please! It is really important that we go back. Christmas was two days ago." Ginny pleaded with her mother.

"Well, I suppose it's alright. I just miss you lot so much. You're always gone. And I hardly ever get an owl. Would it kill you to write?"

"Mum, if you want me to, I'll write four times a day, I just need to go." Molly Weasley's face split into a smile.

"I wouldn't ask that much of you dear. Just every now and then." After a minute of thinking it over, she nodded. "You all go get your things, I'll have you floo into the Headmasters' office. We can't have you wind up in the Ravenclaw common room for heavens sake. They would skin me alive." As she continued on, the three headed up the stairs.

Ginny hadn't really unpacked, and was ready to go in the time it took to drag her trunk downstairs. She gave her mother an extra long good-bye while waiting. Ten minutes later, the boys were bounding down the stairs. "Alright, be good, and don't forget to write." But she didn't get much more out because the tree were gone in a bright green flash.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter! What a surprise." The three were thrown onto the rug in front of their impressive Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Harry started. But he didn't need to finish. By the look of the members of the office, he knew what the outcome had been before the story had even started. McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore were all in the room, all looking upsettingly gloomy.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years,_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears._

_I knew exactly what I had to do,_

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news._


	7. When i told her that Alyssa

-1Chapter Seven

"Sir," Ginny said, her voice horribly close to cracking. She looked at each member of the room, but none offered her comfort. "Please sir, what happened?"

Dumbledore walked around his large desk, and stepped between the professors. He conjured three chairs for the teens to sit in while he began his story.

"As soon as I received your letter, Mr. Potter," He said, nodding towards Harry. "I contacted Severus immediately. He seemed to think along the lines of Miss Weasley, that something was indeed wrong with the young Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore stopped for a moment, as though thinking back to remember the finer details. Taking a deep breath, he continued in a thick voice. "We arrived at the Malfoy Manor late that evening, along with a few other adults. I went to the front door, and no one answered. We carefully checked through the house, when I stumbled upon one of their house elves. After a little persuasion, the little one told me that young Draco was still in the house, but his parents had fled earlier that morning. He led me to Draco's room."

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad,_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger with,_

_Every question that she asked. _

_Until I felt the tears run down my face ,_

_And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today._


	8. Why

-1Chapter Eight

Again Dumbledore took a minute to pause. This time he was very slow and careful with his choice of words. "It was a terrible sight, but at the same time, it was almost a relief."

Ginny let out a small noise. "Miss Weasley, you understand that what he was going through, the pain." Dumbledore bent down and put his hand on her shoulder. "He is now free of that, and his father will be punished soon. But Miss Weasley, I need you to promise me now." She looked up, Harry doubted Dumbledore could even see her tears. "Promise me that you won't blame yourself. If it weren't for you, no one would have known. You were the one who led this, if it weren't for you, it may not have stopped." Ginny threw her arms around the professor in front of her and began sobbing uncontrollably. She nodded, promising not to blame herself.

But Harry thought back. Had he only listened to her on the train, had he only pushed more that day at lunch. Had he only done more to get it out of her, maybe he could have put a stop to it before it went this far.

Ron sat there, watching the Headmaster hug his sister. He had watched as Malfoy flinched when she brushed against his shoulder. He almost yelled at him for it. Why hadn't he been thinking clearly?

Why didn't anyone see it? Why did they ignore it? Why wouldn't they help?

'_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus,_

_Because there's nothin' anyone would do_

_Tears filled my eyes,_

_When my little girl asked me why,_

_Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies_

A/N you guys have no idea how angry I am… I just wrote the authors note and saved this last chapter… Then deleted it, only to find out it didn't load on fan fiction!!! Grrr… Anyway, I'm really sorry for anyone who was disappointed in the ending… Please don't hate me!!! I love you guys, especially all of my reviewers who stuck with it even though they knew (deep down) that Draco wasn't going to make it. I LOVE YOU GUYS… and I swear I'll make it up to you somehow… Maybe I'll update my other stories or something… They are all happy… sort of. Only joking.

Hey, I'd like to say more, but we are going riding and I have to go… I'll reply to any of your reviews. Thanks again

Luna


End file.
